1. Field
Example embodiments relate to memory devices and methods of manufacturing and operating the same, and/or more particularly, to memory devices including a two-dimensional (2D) material and/or methods of manufacturing and operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A two-dimensional (2D) material is a single-layer or half-layer solid material in which atoms form a predetermined or given crystal structure. The most well-known example of a 2D material is graphene. Graphene is a single-layer (single atomic layer) structure in which carbon atoms form a hexagonal structure. Graphene has a charge mobility (about ˜2×105 cm2/Vs) which is 100 or more times faster than a charge mobility of silicon (Si), has a current density (about 108 A/cm2) which is 100 or more times greater than a current density of copper (Cu), and has a very high Fermi velocity (VF). Thus, the graphene has drawn attention as a next-generation material that may overcome the limitations of the existing devices.
Other than research on graphene, various 2D materials having insulation properties or semiconductor properties are being researched and developed. Also, research for applying the materials to various devices is being conducted. Recently, a memory device to which graphene is applied as a floating gate material has been proposed. However, the existing memory device requires a transfer process of a 2D material such as graphene, and has a relatively complicated structure. Thus, it is not easy to manufacture the memory device, and it is difficult to apply the memory device to a large-area (large-scale) process.